This invention relates to a hyperbaric treatment device and, in particular, to a hyperbaric device that can be easily applied to any part of the body for treating skin disorders.
The most pertinent prior art known to the applicant at the time of filing this case can be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,450 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,238 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,298 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,491 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,371
It has been known for quite some time that many types of skin disorders, such as ulcers, burns, venous stasis, sores and the like, can be effectively treated by applying hyperbaric oxygen to the afflicted region. The pressurized treatment gas has been found to suppress bacterial growth, promote tissue granulation and accelerate epithelization. However, as evidenced by the disclosures in the above noted patents, most of the prior art devices involve rather complex and cumbersome machines that are specifically designed to treat only the body extremities. In practice, the entire limb is typically inserted into an opening provided within a chamber and the opening made gastight by placing a tourniquette-like seal about the limb. With the seal in place, pressurized gas is introduced into the chamber.
Many of the prior art machines are only available on a very limited basis because of the costs involved in building and maintaining this type of complex equipment. Generally these machines are found only at special locations, such as hospitals, having a specially trained staff that is qualified to run the device. The use of tourniquette-like seals has also been found to be objectional in that they pose a potential hazard to the general circulation of the patient. The reusable machine also requires a thorough cleaning between treatments which requires considerable down time and thus further limits the effective utilization of the equipment.